


Halo Weekly Prompts- Glassed

by aethelwulf



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Glassing, Reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethelwulf/pseuds/aethelwulf
Summary: Weekly prompts taken from Discord.





	Halo Weekly Prompts- Glassed

_So you survived the glassing of Reach. Now what?_

Six wasn’t quite sure what happened. He remembered the Elite with the sword, sure, piercing his armor, but not where it would count. Tearing his helmet off. That was the turning point, he thought. The moment he realized he would die. He’d seen it coming- he was a Spartan, after all. He knew there was a good chance he’d go down in battle. 

But he didn’t.

_You survived. Reach didn’t._

The landscape was barren- no, less than barren. Six had never seen a planet glassed before. But he was standing here now, knowing that everything that had been here, on the surface or in the soil, was dead. The soil itself was dead. The planet itself- boiled alive by plasma. Encased in a glasslike substance that was now cool to the touch.

He wasn’t angry anymore. He had been, sure. He had taken his helmet back after the waves of Covenant stopped. And he wasn’t sure why they stopped; not then, but he knew now. Watching a sprawling metropolis reduced to glass turned his anger into emptiness.

_It could have been you under there._

He met his own slight, distorted reflection in the hardened plasma. The rest of his team was dead. _The rest of his team was dead._ And at the moment, Six had no way to communicate with anyone on or off the planet. But what would he do if he could communicate with Dr. Halsey? Did he even _want_ to go back?

No, he didn’t. 

He wasn’t sure where he would go. There had to be some survivors besides him; it would have taken longer than it had to glass the entire planet. Six would find the other survivors, and then what? He wasn’t sure. 

Noble Six dropped the helmet he’d been carrying for days; he didn’t need it anymore. He would effectively disappear. Decades would pass and the planet would heal itself. The landscape would grow back. But the helmet would stay where it landed.


End file.
